Uma Nova História Para Cedric
by Sam Moscovitz
Summary: Imagine que Cedric se apaixonou por alguém nunca antes citado nos livros, imagine que ele não morreu na final do torneio e que ajudou Harry a montar e treinar a Armada Dumbledore. Agora imagine uma história de amor para ele. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O INÍCIO**

Sarah Bingley nasceu na parte trouxa de Londres, mãe bruxa que se apaixonou e se casou com um trouxa foi uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, especialista em poções. Quando a primeira guerra se abateu sobre os bruxos, Laura Bingley, que tinha acabado de dar à luz a uma linda mocinha de cabelos negros como os seus e olhos azuis incrivelmente similares aos do pai, resolveu que não podia ficar parada na bela casa que tinha construído com o marido trouxa. Numa noite chuvosa, como sempre são as noites em Londres, Laura se aproximou do bercinho onde Sarah dormia tranquilamente, alheia à toda confusão que a cercava e ao fato de que era um ser pertencente a dois mundos tão diferentes. Laura murmurou a música que cantava todas as noites para a filha, o marido, um homem bonito e de olhos azuis marcantes, a observava da porta do quarto da pequena, ela se aproximou dele, lhe deu um beijo suave, murmurou um pedido de desculpas e, sem desviar nem por um segundo seu olhar do marido que tento amava, desaparatou. Foi a última vez que alguém teve noticias de Laura Bingley.

Bill Bingley era um jovem empreiteiro bem sucedido, um dia andado em uma rua agitada esbarrou na criatura mais bonita que jamais tinha visto, Laura Butller era uma mulher misteriosa e simpática, alguém doce e afável e tinha um sorriso que quando aparecia fazia com que todos ao seu redor quisessem acompanha-la, foi amor a primeira vista para os dois, ele se encantou com ela de todas as formas e ela adorou o jeitão amável e estabanado dele.

Depois de alguns encontros casuais e muitas gargalhadas, Laura decidiu que já era hora de revelar a Bill o que realmente era e como vivia. O Sr. e a Sra. Butller depois de muito relutarem acabaram aceitando a escolha da filha, não podia-se dizer que ficaram realmente empolgados, mas não eram preconceituosos e logo que viram o brilho que o olhar de Laura tinha ao falar no trouxa acabaram por aceitar Bill de bom grado na família. Não precisamos comentar aqui a reação de Bill ao descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Laura, nem a sincope que o levou ao hospital na primeira vez que ela aparatou na frente dele, menos ainda a reação que ele teve na primeira vez que foi "levado" até a casa dos Butller. Depois da fase da descrença e do choque com a constatação da realidade e finalmente sua aceitação, Bill tomou coragem e pediu Laura em casamento, meses depois estavam casados e tinham uma linda filha.

Quando numa noite, sem mais nem menos, sem nenhuma explicação, Laura o deixou sozinho com a filha, Bill se sentiu perdido e vazio. Não sabia o que fazer com a menina, ela era tão pequena e ele sabia que cedo ou tarde coisas que ele não entendia, ou sequer podia imaginar começariam a acontecer com sua filha. Ela era meio bruxa não era? Quando isso ia começar, como seria, o que fazer, o que dizer a pequena?

Perguntas e mais perguntas entravam e saiam da cabeça de Bill numa velocidade que ele jamais imaginara ser possível, ele sabia tão pouco a respeito do mundo de sua mulher e o pouco que sabia não entendia com clareza. Sua única decisão foi entrar em contato com os pais de sua mulher talvez eles tivessem alguma ideia do que tinha realmente acontecido com Laura e do que fazer com Sarah... mas como?

Não foi necessário muito tempo para que os Butller entranhassem a falta de noticias da filha, principalmente no meio de toda aquela confusão, com você-sabe-quem e os Comensais da Morte fazendo coisas horríveis.

Os Butller aparataram na porta trouxa dos Bingley em busca de noticias da filha e da neta mestiça. Encontraram um genro desesperado e a menininha mais linda que você pode imaginar. Escuram a história de Bill e entenderam imediatamente o que tinha acontecido com Laura, conheciam a filha o suficiente pra ter a certeza mais absoluta de que ela não assistira de fora enquanto os amigos lutavam, principalmente agora que Sarah precisava de um lugar livre de você-sabe-quem para crescer e se tornar a bruxa que ela sabia que a filha seria.

Sarah continuou morando na casa trouxa com o pai trouxa, a guerra acabou e você -sabe-quem desapareceu, mas Laura nunca voltou ou sequer mandou qualquer noticia. Sarah recebia a visita dos avós maternos praticamente toda semana, para mostrar o que deveria ser feito e como deveria ser feito, moldando seu carater e ensinando como utilizar os poderes a medida que iam aparecendo, por enquanto eram apenas coisas pequenas, como a capacidade de se livrar de encrencas. E mostrando para a neta o mundo além do que os trouxas podiam ver, o avô ensinou os fundamentos básicos do quadribol e adorava levar a menina para assistir partidas.

Bill por sua vez mostrava a Sarah como viver como trouxa, contava histórias e se assustava quando a menina fazia algo extraordinário para os padrões trouxas, mas o que mais assombrava Bill era a semelhança entre as duas, claro Sarah tinha seus olhos mas todo o resto era a mãe, o sorriso, principalmente o sorriso, era incrível a semelhança. Sarah foi uma criança linda, estava se transformando numa moça linda e sem sombra alguma de dúvida iria se tornar uma mulher linda. Bill tremia só de pensar que Sarah, seu bebê,estava embarcando para Hogwats, ficaria longe dele até o natal e estaria cercada de coisas que Bill ainda não conhecia bem.

Cercada do pai e dos avós maternos Sarah chegou à estação de King's Cross às 10:45, estava tão agitada, tão empolgada com a ida para Hogwarts que logo que avistou a plataforma 9 3/4 abraçou o pai com força:

"- prometa que vai me escrever!"

E correu desabalada atravessando a plataforma com tudo. Os anos passavam e ela mantinha esse mesmo habito, abraçar o pai e travessar com tudo, mas no embarque para o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, uma coisa mudou. Do outro lado da plataforma ao sair correndo Sarah esbarrou no rapaz mais lindo que já tinha visto, ela se desequilibrou ao se chocar contra ele, mas ele a segurou antes que ela caísse:

" - Opa, vai com calma" e então ele se perdeu nos olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto "- Meu nome é Cedrico" disse ele automaticamente mas ainda sem solta-la e encarando profundamente seus olhos.

"Eu sou Sarah" ela respondeu quase como um sussurro perdida na beleza e na bondade que conseguia sentir fluindo dele, ele a deixava constrangida encarando daquele jeito e principalmente por ser ele.

Bom, todas as meninas de Hogwarts sabiam quem era Cedrico Diggory, e a maioria tinha uma queda por ele, Sarah era uma delas. Apesar de ter certeza de que ele nunca, jamais notou ou ficou sabendo de sua existência até aquele momento.

Eles ficaram se encarando por mais alguns segundos que ao mesmo tempo que pareciam durar pra sempre eram muito poucos, até que soou o apito do trem e tirou os dois daquela espécie de transe:

"É melhor a gente entrar..." Ela disse se desvencilhando daquela espécie de abraço, confortável e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha estado tão perto de um rapaz em toda sua vida.

"É, você tem razão..." Ele respondeu ainda preso ao olhos dela.

Cedrico não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, se sentir assim tão perdido e tão confortável ao mesmo tempo, o que tinha de especial com aquela garota? Como ele nunca tinha visto antes? Ele teria notado não teria?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 - PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES **

Sarah subiu no trem ainda meio perdida, bom seria melhor dizer que Sarah subiu no trem parecendo idiota, ela passou direto pela cabine onde seus amigos estavam, e provavelmente teria ido parar no último vagão se não tivessem chamado sua atenção. Angelina,Katia e Córmaco eram o que ela podia chamar de melhores amigos.

Sarah, apesar de ter como melhores amigos metade do time de quadribol de Grifinória, não jogava, mas era uma espécie de amuleto e mascote. Sempre por perto do time. Ela era uma excelente atacante mas nunca tinha tentado entrar no time.

Talvez por isso Cedrico nunca tenha notado sua presença em lugar nenhum. Isso ou o fato dela praticamente se esconder toda vez que passava por ele.

Esse hábito lhe rendia longas conversas com Kátia, que achava ridículo o fato da amiga se esconder o tempo todo e ficar suspirando por alguém que nem sabia da sua existência, além de se um lufano! Ok, um lufano forte e caladão com seus lindos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos e profundos, mais ainda assim capitão de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, um pouco alto demais para um apanhador, mas mesmo assim um excelente jogador.

Córmaco era mais condescendente com a amiga, na verdade achava até bem engraçada, apesar de não conhecer a palavra condescendente, nem nenhuma desse tamanho e ser meio bruto e intrometido às vezes. Mas o Córmaco era o Córmaco, tinha o tamanho de um trasgo, o coração mais mole que manteiga e o intelecto de um verme-cego. Kátia Bell e Córmaco McLaggen eram os irmãos que Sarah nunca teve. E sendo assim obviamente notaram que tinha alguma coisa errada com Sarah no momento em que a menina entrou no vagão.

"- E ai mestiça, o que aconteceu, bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa?" Córmaco a sutileza em pessoa perguntou.

"- Cala a boca, Córmaco" sem dúvida era o que Córmaco mais ouviu em toda a sua vida " -Anda Sarah, fala logo o que aconteceu e acaba logo com esse drama todo" Kátia, direta com sempre continuou.

"-Ah, bom.. não foi nada exatamente"

Ela tinha até medo de repetir em voz alta o que tinha acabado de acontecer, conhecia seus amigos bem o bastante pra ter certeza que esse seria o assunto da viagem.

"- Desembucha" Córmaco não tinha mudado nada durante o verão, definitivamente.

"-Bom, eu meio que esbarrei no Diggory na plataforma e ele meio que me abraçou pra eu não cair." ela continuou corando até ficar branca com o grito esganiçado de Angelina:

"-Ahhhhh, por Júpiter! E é aquilo tudo que parece ser?"

"-Ah, por favor..." Córmaco se indignou com a animação de Angelina

"-Por favor mesmo, ele é o capitão da Lufa-lufa, e vocês ficam ai babando igual duas idiotas por ele? Tudo bem ele é bonitinho, mas vocês deviam se controlar..." Kátia continuou argumentando com os três.

Enquanto os três discutiam se Sarah devia ou não alimentar alguma expectativa em relação ao lufano, a menina repassava os acontecimentos da manhã. "Caramba, ele sabe que eu existo não é mesmo? Isso é bom? Ele deve ter certeza que eu sou a garota mais retardada do universo, a mestiça que mal conseguiu formular uma frase coerente pra dizer a ele." Ficou tão imersa nos próprios pensamentos que se assustou ao ouvir Córmaco:

"-E então cabeça de vento, vai querer alguma coisa do carrinho?" Ele apontava para a senhora paciente que esperava alguma resposta.

"-Ah que se dane, eu quero sete sapos de chocolate e seis pacotes de balas de todos os sabores!" Porque ela ainda alimentava alguma esperança de mudar Córmaco?

Cedrico ainda ficou parado parado na plataforma por mais alguns segundos enquanto ela se afastava, riu baixinho quando ela se atrapalhou para subir no vagão. O som da própria risada terminou de desperta-lo do transe.

Entrou no vagão ainda achando graça, tinha um sorriso sutil nos lábios, que não passou despercebido pelos gêmeos Weasley sempre atentos a qualquer coisa com a qual pudessem fazer graça, bom, são Fred e Jorge Weasley, o que mais esperar deles?

"-Hey Diggory! Estamos contentes hoje?" Jorge disse pulando nos ombros de Fred enquanto seguiam Cedrico pelos corredores do Expresso.

"- Com certeza ficamos orgulhosos com os suspiros das calouras desse ano, Jorge, e estamos achando que vamos ganhar a competição das casas esse ano só porque somos LINDOS!" Os irmãos Weasley fizeram coro da última parte.

Cedrico realmente estava de bom humor além de já estar acostumado há tempos com os gracejos da dupla e virou para responde-los com um sorriso mais evidente do que antes.

"- É bom saber que a minha aparência agrada vocês, mas lamento, vocês não fazem meu tipo".

A essa altura já estavam em frente à cabine onde a outra metade do time de quadribol da Grifinória se fartava com as guloseimas do carrinho. Os gêmeos dão de ombros, ignoram Cedrico, abrem a porta de correr e entram fazendo o estardalhaço de costume.

Ao notar o Cedrico parado na porta encarando Sarah, Kátia provoca fazendo todos rirem:

"Sabe o que dizem Cedrico, junte-se aos bons e... quem sabe um dia acaba se tornando um deles"

"E ai Diggory, dentro ou fora?" completou Córmaco

"Agradeço muito o convite, mas quem sabe numa próxima vez...Boa viagem pra vocês, Sarah." Diggory disse o nome da garota com um meneio de cabeça, como um cumprimento.

"Cedrico" ela repetiu o cumprimento depois de se desengasgar com uma das balinhas de todos os sabores.

Fred e Jorge se viraram para Sarah com uma grande interrogação evidente no olhar, Kátia ao perceber que Sarah não estava disposta a falar nada se pôs a explicar a história para os Weasley. E como a própria Sarah tinha previsto, esse foi o assunto da viagem.

Depois de ver Sarah novamente, Cedric seguiu para o vagão dos monitores pensando em como ele podia ter passado os últimos quatro anos em Hogwarts sem nunca ter notado Sarah em lugar nenhum, ela tinha aquele tipo de beleza que não se esquece, com seus longos cabelos negros como a noite, o corpo pequeno e frágil e os olhos de um tom de azul profundo como ele nunca tinha visto antes, quem tem olhos Lápis Lazúli? Ele queria saber como era o sorriso dela, se ficava linda constrangida imagine com não ficaria feliz?

Estava tão imerso em seu próprios pensamentos que não notou os suspiros constrangedores que arrancava das garotas conforme passava pelas cabines, normalmente esse tipo de atenção o deixava constrangido, hoje não tinha a menor importância. Ele estava perdido em seus planos, tinha que se aproximar dela e a tarefa não ia ser fácil com a metade do time da Grifinória de guarda.


	3. Chapter 3

Cedrico tinha passado a viagem toda com Zacarias Smith e Cadwallader, artilheiros da Lufa-lufa e melhores amigos de Cedrico. Cadwallader era o fiel escudeiro de Cedrico desde seu primeiro ano e Zacarias apesar de ser mais novo era um bom amigo e tinha uma mente extremamente fértil . Quando contou aos amigos o motivo de toda aquela inquietação e de sua vontade de conhecer Sarah, descobriu que ambos já tinham visto a menina e que Zacarias inclusive já tinha asistido algumas aulas com ela. Cedrico mal acreditou no que estava ouvindo, e passou metade d viagem tentado saber tudo o que Zacarias sabia sobre Sarah, sobrenome, onde morava... Era frustrante o fato de Zacarias não ter a maioria das respostas.

Durante a conversa Zacarias teve algumas ideias para aproximar Cedric e Sarah, a primeira seria colocada em pratica ainda naquela noite, durante o banquete de boas vindas.

Com a ajuda dos amigos, Cedrico se posicionou estrategicamente na mesa da Lufa-lufa, bem de frente para Sarah. Tudo bem, na frente dele tinha um calouro esfomeado, o corredor e as costas de Kátia Bell mas ele estava tecnicamente de frente para ela. Mas em compensação para conseguir essa façanha ele e os amigos acabaram ficando no meio de todos os calouros da Lufa-lufa Era uma situação meio patética, três homens grandes, dois deles enormes, no meio de uma monte de crianças. Cedrico estava constrangido, devia ter se sentado com o resto do seu time, ela ainda nem havia notado ele ali.

"Foi completamente inconsciente" Sarah repetia para si mesma, numa tentativa frustrada de justificar a arrumação estranha da mesa da Lufa-lufa. Sarah estava sentada tecnicamente de frente para Cedrico e ele ladeado pelos artilheiros da Lufa-lufa. Kátia notou a inquietação de Sarah e seguiu o olhar discreto da amiga, olhando para trás e se deparando com um Diggory um tanto constrangido e dois brutamontes extremamente faladores.

" Parece que alguém se encantou pelos seus olhões azuis!" Kátia comentou se virando novamente para Sarah.

"Cala a boca, Kátia" Sarah disse abaixando os olhos.

"Você está querendo que eu acredite que o capitão do time e os dois melhores artilheiros da Lufa-lufa acharam que seria legal ficar sentado com os calouros?"

"A gente está sentada perto dos calouros, e você é a nossa melhor artilheira!"

"A gente está com todo o time do nosso lado esquerdo e a única caloura aqui é a Gina Weasley, e ela não conta, a gente conhece ela! Além do mais nos não somos enormes e fortes contrastando com os pequenos e fracos." Kátia terminou seu argumento rindo e Sarah não foi capaz de se segurar e acabou rindo junto.

Cedrico achava que os olhos de Sarah eram a coisa mais linda que ele veria em toda a sua vida, ele estava enganado e percebeu isso assim que viu a garota sorrindo, mais ainda sabendo que o motivo da graça podia ser ele, queria poder tirar mais sorrisos dela. Nem percebeu que estava sorrindo junto até que seu olhar encontrou o dela.

Sarah não sabia o que fazer, Cedrico sabia que ela estava rindo dele mas parecia não se importar. Quando Cedrico pegou a taça que estava a sua frente e a levantou numa espécie de brinde a distância, Sarah imitou o gesto sorrindo ainda mais e por um momento foi como se só estivessem os dois no Salão Principal. Cedrico ficou radiante, enfim ficar no meio dos calouros era um preço pequeno para desfrutar da companhia, mesmo que à distancia, de Sarah Bingley.

Ao final do jantar, Cedrico se aproximou de Sarah na tentativa de falar com ela, mas seu caminho até ela foi interrompido por Percy Weasley, que como monitor e chato de carteirinha não permitiu que o lufano passasse por ele alegando que já estava na hora dos grifinórios seguirem para a comunal a fim de se prepararem para o inicio efetivo das aulas no dia seguinte. Como uma família tão legal quanto o Weasley podiam ter um filho tão desagradável?

No dia seguinte Sarah foi para a aula de Herbologia com Angelina, era a aula que elas tinham junto com os alunos da Lufa-lufa, a estufa já estava preparada mas a professora Sprout ainda não tinha chegado. Zacarias Smith chegou na estufa falando alto com outros lufanos. Quando Zacarias viu Sarah foi direto falar com ela.

"Sarah Bingley... E ai?" Zacarias disse se colocando ao lando de Sarah

"Uhm, tudo bem?" Sarah não sabia bem o que dizer, porque Zacarias Smith estava falando com ela?

"Então, vai a Hogsmade no sábado?" ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas

"Vou, por que?" Essa conversa ficava mais estranha a cama segundo

"Por nada, é só que o pessoal estava querendo saber, bom você sabe, se vai ter alguém legal por lá" Ok, definitivamente estranho.

"E você pensou automaticamente em mim?" Sarah disse com a sua melhor voz de cética.

Nesse momento a professora Sprout entrou na sala acabando com toda e qualquer possibilidade de conversa e começando sua aula.

Cedrico estava na sua aula de Transfiguração, era sua melhor matéria mas sua cabeça não saía da estufa de Herbologia, nem imaginava o que Zacarias estava aramando, mas não ficou muito confortável quando o amigo disse que "iria bater uma papo com a Sarinha", Zacarias nunca foi conhecido por ser uma pessoa de bom censo.

"Sr. Diggory, o Sr. ouviu o que eu disse?" A professora McGonagall estave de pé, bem na frente dele.

"Ah... Desculpe professora, o que a Sra disse?" Cedrico estava constrangido, essa era a sua melhor matéria mas nunca era bom descuidar, afinal Minerva McGonagall nunca teve favoritos.

A professora Minerva repetiu o feitiço que tinha pedido que ele fizesse e ele o executou com perfeição, Cedrico era um dos jovens bruxos mais promissores do seu ano.

Quando a aula de Herbologia terminou e todos já estavam deixando a estufa Zacarias virou para Sarah e falou:

"Nos vemos no jantar" E saiu com os amigos.

"Desde quando você fala com Zacarias Smith?" Angelina não estava entendendo nada.

"Desde hoje, ao que parece" Sarah entendia tanto quanto Angelina

"Bom, talvez a Kátia tenha razão e talvez Cedrico Diggory tenha se apaixonado pelos seus olhos!" Angelina disse essa parte revirando os olhos e rindo.

"Ah cala a boca você também!" Sarah respondeu rindo. Ela queria de todo coração que isso fosse verdade.

A semana seguiu assim, Zacarias fazendo perguntas estranhas e se comportando como se fosse amigo da menina a tempos, chegou ao ponto de Zacarias e Córmaco entrarem em uma conversa animada sobre as figurinhas que vinham nos sapos de chocolate. Na sexta-feira Zacarias era praticamente parte da família de Córmaco. Incrível como os dois brutos se deram bem.

No sábado todos os alunos estavam se preparando para ir até Hogsmade e Sarah estava extremamente animada, era o primeiro ano em que ela teria permissão para sair da escola, tudo bem, ela já tinha saído uma vez ou outra usando o Mapa do Maroto dos Weasley, mas era a primeira vez que ela podia utilizar as vias legais.

No caminho para a vila, Sarah encontrou Cedrico caminhando sozinho um pouco atrás dos amigos Kátia cutucou Angelina e as duas se afastaram de Sarah rindo. Cedrico olhou pra trás procurando a origem dos risos e encontrou Sarah olhando confusa para o caminho por onde Angelina e Kátia tinham desaparecido. Não existia uma oportunidade melhor para falar com ela sem ser interrompido, o caminho para Hogsmade era longo e quem sabe ela não aceita tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com ele?


	4. Chapter 4

**Desculpem pela demora! Mas eu fiquei completamente enrolada com algumas coisas mas agora estou de volta com força total**

Cedrico resolveu não pensar muito foi até Sarah, que mantinha a expressão confusa no rosto.

"Oi Sarah"

Ela se sobressaltou, não tinha visto Cedrico se aproximando, mas o que ele tinha dito mesmo? Ele realmente estava falando com ela?

"Eu disse, oi Sarah..." Cedrico disse se inclinando na direção de Sarah e olhando divertido para a menina, ela não precisava ficar tão constrangida na presença dele.

"Ah... eh... desculpa, oi"

Sarah não era burra, muito pelo contrário, mas se sentia completamente estúpida perto de Cedrico, era como se ele sugasse toda sua confiança, os joelhos tremiam, o coração acelerava e ela ficava completamente incapaz de formular sentenças coerentes. Cedrico era uma espécie de celebridade em Hogwarts, o menino de ouro, o motivo dos suspiros de 9 entre 10 garotas da escola, porque ele perdia tempo falando com ela.

"Então, eu estive pensando" começou Cedrico, era impressão de Sarah ou ele realmente estava meio constrangido? "Bom, a gente tem morado a maior parte do ano, durante os últimos três, no mesmo lugar e bom, eu não sei nada sobre você." ele terminou olhando para os próprios pés. E se amaldiçoou por isso, onde estava toda aquela confiança de dois minutos atrás?

Foi a vez de Sarah ficar encantada com o constrangimento de Cedrico, então ele realmente estava interessado em saber mais sobre ela e estava tão constrangido quanto. " Acredito que você esteja em desvantagem, eu sei mais sobre você, bom, sei o que todo mundo sabe. Eu não sou nem de longe tão comentada pelos corredores" ela respondeu com um sorriso que se não devolveu toda a confiança de Cedrico deu a ele no mínimo uma nova injeção de ânimo.

"Bom, acho que deveríamos corrigir esse terrível engano e equiparar um pouco as coisas, além de muito provavelmente corrigir as informações que você já tem, garanto que metade do que você já escutou ao meu respeito ou é mentira ou exagero. Então o que me diz? Já que as suas amigas te abandonaram, posso acompanhar você?"

"Claro que pode!" Ela respondeu rápido de mais, Cedrico sorriu e ela o acompanhou.

"Você devia pensar melhor o caminho é longo e pode ser que você descubra que eu sou um chato e não tenha pra onde fugir" disse ele com um pesar fingido.

" Sr. Diggory, uma das coisas que vai descobrir sobre mim é que eu tenho o maior talento do mundo para aturar chatos" Sarah respondeu fingindo seriedade.

"Eu meio que desconfiava disso, afinal você anda com o Córmaco por ai..." disse ele ainda brincando.

" Na verdade ele é o melhor amigo que você pode ter quando o conhece melhor" Ela sentiu a necessidade de defender o amigo, mesmo sabendo que Cedrico estava brincando.

"Eu tenho certeza disso... eu só estava brincando eu..." Cedrico ficou desconfortável novamente, onde ele estava com a cabeça, a primeira conversa de verdade que ele tinha com ela e estava caçoando do melhor amigo. Isso ai, muito esperto Cedrico!

"Não se preocupe, eu sei!" Sarah tocou seu braço tentando consola-lo. Quando sentiu o toque voluntário de Sarah, Cedric sentiu algo totalmente novo, algo como um arrepio que começava exatamente no ponto onde ela tocava e se espalhava por todo o corpo. Falando assim parece uma coisa ruim, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda a sua vida.

Ela estava segurando seu braço a uns 7 segundos agora, ele não resistiu e olhou para ela, seu rosto tinha um ar de preocupação, algo que que definitivamente não combinava com olhos tão bonitos. Cedrico sorriu e observou com alívio a preocupação sair do rosto da menina e dar lugar àquele sorriso que tanto o agradava.

"Então vamos?" Ela disse tirando sua mão do braço dele e Cedrico de uma onda desconexa de pensamentos.

"Ah... claro, vamos" Ele queria tanto que ela continuasse tocando nele. Será que ela se importaria se ele pegasse sua mão? Não, cedo de mais, ela ficaria assustada e ele ainda não sabia quase nada sobre ela.

"Então Cedrico, o que você quer saber?" Sarah disse começando a andar em direção a Hogsmeade

"Bom eu quero saber muitas coisas sobre você, mas acho que podemos começar com as informações básicas"

"Ok, Sarah Joanne Bingley, mas nunca comente isso com ninguém por favor, moro com meu pai em Londres, na parte trouxa, e sim, papai é trouxa. Meus avós por parte de mãe são bruxos e moram em Exeter. Eu gosto de quadribol, feijões de todos os sabores e quarteirão de queijo"

"Então, Jo. Você mora como trouxa em Londres, com seu pai trouxa mas tem referencias mágicas... isso deve ser um pouco confuso, não? e o que é um quarteirão de queijo?"

" Não, não é mais, como sempre foi assim acabei me acostumando a estar entre os dois mundos. Sempre vou ser meio bruxa, meio trouxa. Quarteirão de Queijo é um sanduíche nada saudável de uma lanchonete muito famosa dos trouxas. E se me chamar de Jo de novo, ou comentar isso com alguém eu nunca mais falo com você"

" Ok, me desculpe eu não resisti, se depender de mim ninguém nunca vai saber seu nome completo. Então é minha vez, Cedrico Diggory, só Cedrico mesmo, moro com meus pais em Ottry St. Catchpole, ambos bruxos. Tive uma experiência ruim com um feijão de todos os sabores e desde então eu os tenho evitado e preferido sapos de chocolate, e não conte para ninguém mas eu ainda coleciono as figurinhas." Cedrico sussurrou a última parte.

"Isso é muito bonitinho, Cedrico só Cedrico!" Sarah disse rindo e Cedrico ficou mais constrangido do que nunca, as bochechas se tingiram de um tom escuro de vermelho. "Então é assim, temos nosso primeiro segredo. Você guarda a minha verdadeira identidade e eu não conto pra ninguém sobre as suas figurinhas"

A essa altura eles já estavam na entrada do vilarejo e nenhum dos dois queria se separar e encontrar com os amigos. "Então, tem alguma coisa planejada com os seus amigos ou nós podemos continuar com as revelações constrangedoras?" Cedrico perguntou cheio de expectativa.

"Na verdade eu tenho sim, mas acho que vou preferir encarar a fúria da Kátia mais tarde." Sarah respondeu rindo.

"Tem certeza? A Bell pode ser terrivelmente assustadora!" Cedrico simulou um arrepio de medo.

"Como você é bobo Cedrico" Sarah disse rindo da brincadeira "Eu tenho certeza sim, ela parece assustadora mas não vai fazer nada terrível comigo, no fundo, no fundo ela é bem mansinha e muito provavelmente vai canalizar toda a raiva pra você."

"É muito tranquilizador saber disso, acho que vou ter que prestar do dobro da atenção nos balaços no próximo jogo"

"Eu faria isso. Mas o que vamos fazer enquanto incitamos s raiva da minha melhor amiga?"

"Ah não sei, é sua primeira vez aqui não é? Então você decide"

"Ótimo, eu quero ver tudo comprar alguamas coisas... você vai achar besteira, bom, a Kátia acha, mas eu quero ir a casa dos gritos, dizem que é arrepiante mesmo de dia."

"Não é besteira... você quer ir nós vamos, mas por favor me diga que a parte das compras vai ser rápida." com genuíno pesar na voz. Cedrico odiava compras.

"Vai ser rápido e prometo que vai ser divertido!"

"Ok. Você quem manda"

Depois de um tempo, maior o que Cedrico esperava ou gostaria, as compras acabaram e os dois estavam seguindo para a Casa dos Gritos, estavam passando pela Dedosdemel e conversando banalidades quando Sarah derrepente pegou a mão de Cedrico.

"Você se importa com mais uma loja? Eu já notei que você odeia compras mas essa vai ser rápida prometo."

"E eu te nego alguma coisa?" Ele ainda estava meio aturdido com o fato dela estar segurando sua mão, exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele tinha fantasiado mais cedo.

Ele entraram na Dedosdemel, todas as garotas da escola que estavam dentro da loja suspiraram patéticamente quando viram Cedrico e depois mediram Sarah da cabeça aos pés, Cedrico ficou incomodado com a situação, ele podia sentir a tensão de Sarah apenas segurando sua mão.

"Acho que entendi por que você não gosta de compras..." Sarah sussurrou pra Cedric e ele riu.

"Pegue o que você quer e vamos sair daqui..." Disse ele ainda rindo ao sentir ela relaxar um pouco.

Ela pegou feijões de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate e alguns caramelos. Cedrico ignorou os feijões como de costume. Saíram da loja e Sarah quase perdeu um dos sapos o que arrancou gargalhadas nada discretas de Cedrico.

"Há há, muito engraçado Sr. Diggory" Sarah não gostava que ele risse dela, fazia com que se sentisse mais inadequada para estar com ele do que os olhares de desdém que ela recebeu das outras garotas o dia todo.

"Me desculpe mas foi hilário." Cedrico tentava limpar as lágrimas que brotavam nos seus olhos de tanto rir. " Só não me chame de Sr. Diggory, eu prefiro que você me chame de Cedrico, Sr. Diggory parece que você está com raiva de mim!" Ele disse quando recuperou o fôlego.

"Tudo bem, mas não ria de mim!" Disse ela ainda irritada, fazendo um bico que fez Cedrico escondesse um sorriso e fizesse uma nota mental, devia irrita-la com mais frequência ela ficava linda.

"Ok, desculpe!" disse sinceramente dessa vez.

"Está desculpado, quer a figurinha?" Ela estendeu para ele uma com a figura de Newt Scamander.

"Obrigado." Ele pegou a figurinha com um sorriso. "Chagamos, a Casa dos Gritos, o lugar mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha" ele disse solene olhando a reação de Sarah.

"Wow, é diferente do que eu imaginava." Nesse momento um vento frio passou pelos dois. Sarah, segurou o braço de Cedrico assustada, ele a abraçou, foi completamente involuntário mas completamente natural, ela não saiu do abraço.

"Está tudo bem, foi só o vento, aqui é mais alto do que o resto do vilarejo" Ele disse sussurrando próximo ao ouvido da menina em seus braços, ela se arrepiou e ele sorriu.

"Ai estão vocês! Eu procurei a senhorita por todo o vilarejo, achei que você tinha se perdido, morrido sei lá" Kátia se aproximou deles gesticulando freneticamente mas Sarah não saiu do abraço de Cedrico, era tão quente, confortável e seguro e ele não parecia querer solta-la. Só se virou de modo que ficasse de frente para Kátia "Eu posso saber porque você não foi me encontrar..."

"Vocês me abandonaram e o Cedrico me fez companhia, no fundo você sabe que a culpa é sua" Sarah respondeu tranquila.

"Bom, a gente resolve isso depois, você vem com a gente ou vai ficar com o príncipe encantado?"

Sarah olhou para Cedrico e depois pra Kátia. "Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui, você se importa?" Ela fez uma pequena careta.

"Claro que não... vejo você no jantar, divirta-se mas não muito, ok? Quanto a você lufano, leve minha amiga pra casa em segurança e inteira" Kátia disse séria. Era óbvio que ela não estava nada feliz por ter sido abandonada.

"Pode deixar Bell." Cedrico disse fazendo uma pequena careta cómica para Sarah.

Ainda não tinha acontecido nada entre os dois mas ninguém seria capaz de negar que alguma coisa iria acontecer e em breve, eles já tinham se encontrado e o clima estava todo ali, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Pouco tempo depois Cedrico e Sarah seguiram ainda conversando de volta para o castelo. Ele tinha tinha um treino marcado com o resto do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa.

"Então quer assistir o treino?" Cedrico propôs sorrindo enquanto entravam novamente na escola.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia dar à casa rival alguma noção do que vocês estão armando para o próximo jogo, além do mais se alguém na Grifinória descobrisse iam ficar me enchendo para entregar o jogo." Ela disse se divertindo com a imagem mental que fazia de Kátia, Córmaco e os Weasley tentando faze-la falar.

"Bom, tudo bem então" Cedrico disse meio desapontado.

"Vejo você no São Principal mais tarde Cedrico." Ela disse tentando anima-lo um pouco.

"Mais tarde" ele ficou olhando enquanto ela ia embora pelo longo corredor. Que provavelmente levaria a menina para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, seria tão mais fácil que eles simplesmente fossem da mesma casa. Cadwallader e Smith passaram por ele tirando-o dos seus pensamentos e arrastando o amigo para o treino.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah estava radiante enquanto caminhava em direção a torre de Grifinória ela sabia que Kátia não estaria muito contente mas seu dia tinha sido tão agradável, não, sejamos sinceros, seu dia tinha sido tão perfeito que nem o mal humor patológico de Kátia Bell poderia estraga-lo.

Depois de passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda e chegar a sua comunal Sarah encontrou a sala estranhamente vazia, as confortáveis poltronas junto a lareira estavam desocupadas, uma coisa rara de se ver. As únicas pessoas na sala eram Córmaco e Olívio e pareciam preocupados discutindo a estratégia para o jogo contra Lufa-lufa que aconteceria dois dias depois.

Quando nota a presença de Sarah, Córmaco no alto de toda sua inconveniência pergunta:

"Então Sarah, se divertiu com o príncipe?"

"Cala a boca McLaggen!" Sarah respondeu rindo.

"Ah então a jovem dama não quer assumir que está em alfa só porque o Diggory gastou algumas horas do dia dele com você? Espero sinceramente que tenha sido proveitoso, tive que aturar um falatório sem fim da Bell, sabe que me deve uma por isso, não sabe?"

"Eu não devo nada a você, eu sei que você adora os falatórios da Kátia, são bem menos insuportáveis do que os dos amigos do seu tio. E sim, você tem razão, não estou disposta a comentar nada com você agora"

"A meu Merlin, ele conseguiu, Cedrico Diggory tirou de você o pouco do bom senso que você ainda tinha. Por favor me diga que você não se apaixonou por ele em meia hora de passeio"

"A gente passou mais de meia hora passeando" Bom, ela tinha que responder alguma coisa não tinha? "E além do mais não é da sua conta por quem eu me apaixono ou não e quem é você pra falar de bom senso Córmaco!"

"Então é verdade? Você passou a tarde toda com o Diggory?" Perguntou Olívio que até o momento estava preocupado somente em definir a estratégia que usariam contra os lufanos e não aparentava estar dando alguma importância a conversa de Sarah e Córmaco. Bom, aparentemente Sarah teve a impressão errada, o capitão estava sim prestando atenção a conversa.

"Ah...sim? Eu passei a tarde com Cedrico em Hogsmead..." Sarah e Olívio eram amigos, mas não pode-se dizer que eram realmente próximos, a pergunta indignada dele deixou a garota na defensiva. "Algum problema?"

"Sim e não, bom... eu não tenho nada com isso, mas Cedrico Diggory não é o tipo de cara com quem uma garota como você deveria se envolver" Olivio Wood estava levemente vermelho e parecia de repente muito interessado em alguma coisa nos papéis que segurava.

"É, acho que você tem razão... você não tem nada com isso" Alguma coisa na expressão do garoto fez Sarah se arrepender de ser tão grossa no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

"Wow..." Córmaco olhava espantado para Sarah, ela sempre tinha sido um doce, ele nunca tinha visto ela ser tão ríspida com ninguém, tudo bem as vezes ela respondia assim a ele, mas Córmaco sabia que com ele era diferente, por mais que a resposta fosse atravessada sempre havia um sorriso para ele nos olhos de Sarah.

"Cala a boca, Córmaco" Exatamente como ele suspeitava, o sorriso secreto dele ainda estava nos olhos dela, era uma coisa de irmãos, eles podiam se irritar o quanto quisessem e ainda seriam a mesma coisa.

Sarah engoliu o pedido de desculpas que estava preparando para Olívio quando viu o garoto novamente entretido com os planos do jogo, resolveu que era a hora de encarar a fúria de Kátia. Quando chegou na metade da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino virou-se de repente.

"Quase me esqueci, trouxe isso pra você seu bebezão" e atirou um saquinho de caramelos na direção de Córmaco, que pegou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"É por isso que eu te amo sua trouxa..."

"Meio trouxa... e você está enganado, é por isso que você pode defender os três aros sem sair do lugar!"

Córmaco riu alto e mostrou a língua para Sarah.

"Sabe como é... fase de crescimento!" ele espondeu passando a mão na barriga. Córmaco não era gordo, só era muito, muito grande.

"Sei..." respondeu Sarah rindo sarcástica, o bom humor de Córmaco era uma das coisas, que a menina mais apreciava no amigo. Ela retomou seu caminho para o dormitório e consequentemente para a fúria de Kátia Bell.

Quando entrou no dormitório Sarah encontrou Angelina entretida com a última edição do Pasquim e Kátia trançando os cabelos molhados. A menina encarou Sarah pelo espelho.

"E então, Sr. Perfeito foi um cavalheiro e divertiu você a tarde toda" Kátia tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas de um jeito que irritava Sarah, simplesmente pelo fato de nunca conseguir imitar, mesmo depois de horas tentando na frente do espelho.

"Sim eu me diverti muito essa tarde, e não chame ele assim!"

Sarah começou a organizar suas compras no baú aos pés de sua cama.

"Então, o que vocês fizeram?" Kátia perguntou com uma curiosidade genuína. "E por que eu não chamaria ele assim? Sempre me referi a ele dessa maneira" A expressão de Kátia não deixava espaço para argumentação.

"Tanto faz. Bom, ele me acompanhou nas compras, e você precisava ver todas as mulheres suspiravam por ele, até a velinha na Trapo Belo. E depois fomos até a Casa dos Gritos, e vocês o que fizeram? " Sarah perguntou se sentando na cama e encarando a amiga no espelho.

"Nada de mais, algumas compras e tomamos umas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras, mas você não precisaria perguntar se tivesse ficado conosco. E o que você foi fazer na Trapo Belo?"

"Você me abandonou na estrada, a culpa é sua e sua" Ela se virou para Angelina que tinha abaixado sua revista e agora prestava atenção a conversa a sua frente, completamente recostada e com os pés para cima e com um discreto no rosto, a imagem do conforto. "Depois de amanhã é aniversário da minha avó fui comprar um presente"

"Não vamos discutir de quem é a culpa aqui... o importante é que a princesa se divertiu" disse Kátia realmente amargurada com mais um daqueles biquinhos que só ela sabia fazer.

"Ah... não fica assim Bell, você sabe que é minha companhia favorita para compras não sabe?"

"É, afinal ninguém nega um desconto pra você com a sua simpatia estonteante" Angelina disse revirando os olhos e provocando um olhar sinistro de Kátia "É exatamente disso que eu estou falando!" disse a garota rindo.

"Olha, eu trouxe pra você" Sarah retirou um embrulho de dentro de uma das inúmeras sacolas que ela tentava em vão organizar dentro do baú.

"Você está tentando me comprar com presentes, Bingley?" Kátia disse desconfiada enquanto pegava o embrulho.

"Depende, tem alguma chance de funcionar?" Sarah perguntou sorrindo.

"Se não for uma daquelas meias espalhafatosas você tem alguma chance." Kátia não aguentou e retribuiu o sorriso. Era incrível como o sorriso de Sarah tinha poder.

Ela abriu o pacote curiosa e deu um largo sorriso quando tirou de la dentro um pacote de soluços doces. "Definitivamente você está perdoada!" Kátia amava soluços doces. Uma vez ganhou uma aposta com Córmaco de quem comia mais soluços antes de vomitar. E ganhar do Córmaco em uma competição envolvendo comida não é pouca coisa.

Sarah entregou uma caixa de Sapos de Chocolate para Angelina e as meninas ficaram conversando amenidades pelo resto da tarde.

Cedrico caminhou para o treino ladeado por Zacarias e Cadwallader. O capitão dos lufanos estava animado e exigiu do time até a última gota de energia. Cedrico não deu tempo para nenhum dos amigos perguntar como tinha sido o dia com Sarah, queria guardar aquilo com ele por algum tempo, uma espécie de segredo bom.

Ao final do treino seguiu mais uma vez com Cadwallader e Smith, dessa vez para guardar as vassouras, no caminhou respondeu de maneira genérica as perguntas inconvenientes de Zacarias. 'Vocês vão se ver de novo?' 'Você gostou dela tanto quanto achou que gostaria?' 'Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance com aquela amiga mal humorada dela' 'Você pediria para ela falar de mim pra a amiga?' 'Ela beija bem?' Essa última foi respondida com um olhar mortal, capaz de congelar o Sol.

Cedrico ainda não tinha beijado Sarah, e apesar de querer muito que isso acontecesse logo, não tinha pressa. É contraditório, mas ele queria que fosse na hora certa, do jeito certo. Ele não sabia se seria o primeiro, queria muito, mas duvidava, alguém tão encantadora definitivamente já teria arrebentado muitos corações mundo a fora. 'Ok Cedrico, agora você está divagando' ele brigou mentalmente consigo mesmo.

Depois de se livrar de toda a sujeira do treino, Cedrico ainda tinha tempo até o jantar. Certo, ele contava os minutos assim como Sarah, queria vê-la de novo mesmo que longe. Ele resolveu que era uma boa hora para colocar a correspondência em dia, seus pais haviam escrito a dois dias e ele ainda não havia respondido, se não se apreçasse logo receberia um berrador de sua mãe.

Com a carta nas mãos ele seguiu até o corujal, lá encontrou Cho. Uma situação um tanto desconfortável uma vez que os dois tiveram uma paixonite na infância, nada sério, mas ainda assim bastante constrangedor.

"Eu soube que você tem andado com Sarah Bingley..." Cho comentou com os olhos baixos.

"É, eu tenho andado com Sarah Bingley" Ele respondeu ansioso e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguiu entender muito bem o que o tom de Cho queria dizer.

"Espero que você saiba onde está se metendo." Agora ela fuzilava Cedrico com os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bom, ela não te falou nada sobre a mãe dela?" Impressão de Cedrico ou o tom dela agora era cínico?

"Não entendi aonde você quer chegar com isso..."

"Ah por favor Cedrico! Todo mundo comenta essa história. A bruxa talentosa que se apaixonou por um trouxa, teve uma linda filha, se cansou deles e decidiu usar a a guerra como pretexto para abandonar a família. Afinal é muito suspeita essa história de 'niguem nunca mais ouviu falar de Laura Butller, Bingley ou o que seja'. Todos sabem que ela era volúvel, assim como a filha. Aquele sorrisinho e os jeitinho de boa moça não me enganam."

"Acho muito engraçado você falando sobre boas moças Cho, uma contradição e tanto concorda? Quanto a vida dela e da família dela eu sugiro que você deixe que as pessoas a quem isso diz respeito se preocupem." Ele estava chocado, como alguém podia ser tão maldosa?

"Eu só estou dizendo Ced" Continuou Cho dissimulada "que ela não é a garota certa pra você. Ela e a família dela não são pessoas com as quais você gostaria de se envolver"

"E eu só estou dizendo mais uma vez que isso não é da sua conta Cho. Eu sei o que eu quero e o que eu preciso, eu sei fazer minhas próprias escolhar. Então mais uma vez eu recomendo, não, melhor, eu aviso que é melhor você ficar longe da Sarah e parar de espalhar essas histórias sem o menor fundamento por ai. Como você sabe ela tem muitos amigos por aqui, e agora mais do que nunca ela tem a mim."

"Cédrico, Cédrico, você ainda vai se arrepender das suas escolhas..."

"De novo problema meu."

Cho conseguiu o que a muito tempo alguém não conseguia, tirar Cédrico do sério, ele não era capaz de suportar alguém sendo tão cruel com Sarah. Ao mesmo tempo que sabia que a menina estava protegida por um grupo grande e fiel de amigos, principalmente Kátia e Córmaco, que sem dúvida alguma protegeriam Sarah de qualquer ataque de Cho e pessoas que pensavam como ela. Cédrico também sentia que evitar que Sarah se machucasse era mais responsabilidade dele do que de qualquer outro, e ele não permitiria que ela se machucasse, nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

O Salão Principal estava cheio de estudantes famintos quando Sarah entrou olhando para todos os lados em busca de Cedrico. Ela se espantou quando não o encontrou na mesa da Lufa-lufa, ela tinha se distraído conversando com Kátia e acabou chegando um tanto atrasada para o jantar. 'Ele já devia estar aqui' pensou Sarah enquanto caminhava para seu lugar de sempre na mesa dos grifinórios que hoje tinha uma arrumação um tanto incomum, Olívio Wood que sempre se sentava com os alunos mais velhos essa noite estava bem ao lado de Córmaco.

"Estranho, o jogo contra Lufa-lufa, nem vale tantos pontos, ele não deveria estar tão preocupado" Sarah comentou com Kátia.

"Quem está preocupado?" Kátia perguntou realmente perdida

"O Olívio, Kath, ele ainda está discutindo estratégia como Córmaco, eles estão nessa desde o meio da tarde." Sarah falou impaciente.

"Meu Deus, como você é burra!" Foi a vez de Kátia ficar impaciente.

"Hey! Vamos pegar leve com as ofensas" Sarah respondeu genuinamente ofendida.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que o Olívio não está sentado lá pra discutir estratégia com o Córmaco, quem discutiria isso a sério com o Córmaco! Ele está ali pra ficar perto de você sua lesada" Kátia disse parando antes de chegar a mesa.

"Não delira Kátia, eu e o Olívio nunca trocamos mais do que meia dúzia de palavras. A troco de que ele resolveria ficar perto de mim agora?" Sarah realmente não conseguia acreditar em Kátia.

"Acho que só você nunca notou que ele arrasta todas as vassouras do mundo por você" Kátia revirava os olhos." E bom, acho que agora que ele descobriu que tem concorrência pesada resolveu finalmente marcar território"

"Marcando Território..." Sarah estava realmente chocada com essa conversa, mas foi interrompida por Córmaco.

"Ei vocês duas, vão ficar ai paradas ou vem se sentar logo?" Córmaco gritou de onde estava sentado. Kátia foi de encontro ao amigo e se sentou de frente para ele, deixando disponível para Sarah apenas o lugar ao lado de Olívio depois de vasculhar o Salão mais uma vez em vão, a menina deu um olhar mortal para amiga e se sentou ao lado do capitão.

Olívio não era uma pessoa desagradável, era meio calado e tímido, mas era alguém bem legal, alguém fácil de se conviver. A única coisa sobre a qual realmente falava alguma coisa era quadribol, quando o assunto passava por alguns momentos a ser sobre outra coisa, Olívio simplesmente ficava calado ou no máximo concordava com a cabeça.

Mais ou menos no meio do jantar,bom, o meio do jantar dela, por que Córmaco já estava no quarto prato, esse era um dos muitos benefícios de ser amiga de Córmaco, ele come tanto que alimenta todos em volta por osmose. Sarah pôde ver Cédrico se aproximando esbaforido da mesa dos grifinórios.

"Desculpe, tive um imprevisto..." ele disse enquanto se aproximava da garota.

"Ah, não tem problema, eu fiquei preocupada... mas está tudo bem agora?" Sarah estava feliz de poder vê-lo novamente.

"Acho que sim, na verdade espero que sim, mas não é nada com que você deva se preocupar." Cédrico estava sério e pôde notar que Sarah só não iria insistir em saber o que incomodava agora porque estavam sendo observados por metade da mesa.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, a conversa com Cho tinha deixado Cédrico extremamente irritado e Sarah sabia dizer que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, aquele olhar significava que essa conversa não tinha terminado.

"Você não devia ir para a sua mesa agora Diggory?" Olívio falou sem tirar os olhos de seu prato "Nós estamos ocupados por aqui, caso você não tenha notado"

"Ah... eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com Sarah aqui mais cedo, não que eu lhe deva algum tipo de explicação" Cédrico estava perdendo a paciência pela segunda vez naquela noite, e sentia que mais uma vez tinha haver com Sarah

"Bom, agora que já explicou o por quê de tê-la deixado esperando, você devia seguir para a sua mesa e nos deixar em paz" Olívio encarou Cedrico pela primeira vez, e sua expressão causou um aperto na boca do estômago de Sarah e fez Córmaco assumir uma postura de alguém pronto para separar uma briga nos próximos segundos.

"Acontece Wood que eu ainda não terminei de falar tudo o que eu tinha para falar" Cédrico definitivamente estava perdendo a paciência e isso não era nada, nada comum.

"Nós estamos discutindo estratégia Diggory, por favor siga o seu caminho e nos deixe em paz" A entonação de Olívio não tinha nada de educada.

"Discutindo estratégia com a Sarah? Até onde eu sei ela não joga, então se o seu problema é discutir sua estratégia para o jogo de depois de amanhã sem a minha presença, acho que não vai se importar se eu levar a Sarah comigo. Assim todo mundo ganha certo?" Cédrico estendeu a mão para Sarah com um sorriso "Vamos?"

A garota olhou para a mão de Cédrico, depois para o rosto vermelho de Olívio, para Kátia que tinha na expressão um sorriso e a sobrancelha arqueada como quem dizia "Eu não disse?" e por fim para Córmaco que tinha relaxado e simplesmente deu de ombros como se dissesse "Faça o que bem entender". Ela olhou novamente para Cédrico, o sorriso que ela tanto gostava ainda estava ali apesar de tudo. Ela pegou a mão do lufano e se afastou da mesa "Vejo vocês depois".

"Como se eu já não estivesse me acostumando com isso" respondeu simplesmente Kátia, e então Sarah soube que ainda estava tudo bem com as duas.

Quando os dois já estavam longe da mesa, quase na saída do Salão, Sarah não conteve a curiosidade "Eu posso saber o que foi aquilo entre você e o Olívio?" ela perguntou olhando fundo no olhos acizentados do rapaz.

"Bom, acho que aquilo foi a tensão competitiva do seu amigo indo um pouco além dos campos de quadribol" Ele disse com um sorriso franco mas ainda irritado.

"Ah, não...você também?" Sarah suspirou ruidosamente

"Como assim eu também? Acabei de notar que seu amigo está completamente interessado em você e sinceramente não teria notado se ele não tivesse dado aquele espetáculo na mesa" Cédrico estava ficando preocupado. Preocupado não, com ciúmes, Sarah estava defendendo Olívio? Ele estava perdendo a chance que nem mesmo havia aproveitado?

"O que eu estou querendo dizer é que mais cedo, quando nós chegamos, Kátia também disse que achava isso..." Ela estava constrangida.

"Então quer dizer que ele está sendo tão obvio?" Cédrico estava realmente enciumado e ao notar Sarah não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa.

"Você está com ciúme Cédrico?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Claro que eu estou com ciúmes... bom, eu sinto como se... como se..." Ele estava constrangido, tinha passado um dia com ela e já estava colérico com a possibilidade de perdê-la "como se, nós... estivéssemos juntos... a muito tempo. Eu não quero perder você pra ele." Ele admitiu por fim.

"A nossa situação é um tanto desigual" Cédrico sentiu o estômago dando um nó, ela diria agora que não se sentia como ele? "Enquanto você se preocupa com o Olívio eu tenho que me preocupar com cada garota, e alguns garotos diga-se de passagem, que chegam a dois metros de você e ficam convictos de que eu não sou a garota certa pra estar ao seu lado" A garota admitiu sacudindo a cabeça com uma preocupação bem humorada.

"Eu não me preocuparia com eles" Ele disse sério e sorriu para ela que ainda encarava seus olhos. Ela se abraçou a ele e não disse mais nada. Ele percebeu que ela não disse que não havia motivos para se preocupar com Olívio como ele gostaria de ter escutado, mas decidiu não se deixar levar pela imaginação, ele não perderia ela, ele não se permitiria magoa-la para que ela o deixa-se.

"Então, vai me dizer o que está te deixando assim, tão tenso?" Ela perguntou olhando para a lua que brilhava cheia refletida no lago da propriedade.

Nesse momento, Cho Chang passou pelo casal, deu um olhar tão profundo na direção de Sarah que fez a menina se encolher e Cédrico abraça-la mais forte. Ele não sabia o que dizer a ela, sabia que tocar no assunto a deixaria magoada, mas se ele não falasse poderia ser pior.


	7. Chapter 7

"Então ela disse pra você que a minha mãe foi embora por que se cansou de mim e do meu pai?" Sarah perguntou quando Cedrico terminou de contar sua interação com Chang mais cedo.

"É, basicamente foi isso, eu coloquei ela no seu devido lugar, mas fiquei preocupado com como que esse tipo de comentário maldoso podia te magoar... eu sei que esse é um assunto delicado e que você pode cuidar de si mesma mas eu fiquei tão enjoado com a forma como a Chang disse aquelas coisas que acho que acabei piorando a situação..." Disse ele com uma careta de quem se desculpa, não sabia o que dizer para que ela não se sentisse mal com essa história

"Cedrico" ela interrompeu "você realmente acha que eu sou tão frágil?" ela disse com um sorriso triste e os olhos simpáticos

'_Acho_...' ele pesou mas não disse nada.

"Eu passei a vida inteira escutando esse tipo de comentário, não vou dizer que não me atinge, que não magoa. E sim, eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu com ela. Mas no fim das contas não importa." Ela encarava Cedrico e ele podia ver tudo em seus olhos, a sinceridade e a tristeza se misturavam de uma forma dolorosa. "Sabe, eu agradeço o fato de você se preocupar com meus sentimentos em relação a esse assunto mas eu parei de incomodar com essa história a muito tempo. Descobri que não tenho que me preocupar em provar nada a ninguém sobre o carater ou o amor da minha mãe, as únicas pessoas a quem isso importa não precisam de provas..." Ela disse em um tom seco quase rude e se arrependeu disso quase que no mesmo momento. Ele se encolheu com o tom agressivo dela, sabia que tinha ultrapassado algum limite, sabia que tinha magoado a menina. Ele podia ver o brilho das lágrimas que ela tão bravamente tentava conter, ele tinha quebrado sua própria promessa e tinha que consertar a situação.

"Eu sei, e sinto muito se ultrapassei algum limite. Sei que você pode se cuidar e que esse é um assunto que não é da minha conta..." Ele tinha uma expressão sofrida e ela se sentiu destruída, mais uma vez essa história estava trazendo e espalhando dor.

"Não é sua culpa," ela se apressou em tranquilizar Cedrico "você estava tentado me proteger e eu realmente agradeço por você se preocupar comigo, é só que essa história e especulação só trás dor pra todo mundo que eu amo." ela disse se aninhando no peito de Cedrico.

Por essa ele não esperava, ela não estava aborrecida por ele se intrometer em algo tão pessoal, ela estava preocupada com como isso podia afetar as outras pessoas. Ele passou os braços em volta da menina e as lágrimas derrepente foram de mais para que Sarah pudesse segurar.

Ela se sentia patética chorando abraçada a Cedrico Diggory, definitivamente essa não era sua definição de ser corajosa e encarar os problemas de frente. Ele começou a fazer carinho em suas costas e surrurar pedidos de desculpa, estava completamente perdido, não sabia o que fazer não conseguia lidar com o fato que a havia machucado tão profundamente. Ela riu no meio do choro quando conseguiu entender o que ele dizia. Ela levantou os olhos para encara-lo, ele tinha a expressão dolorida e confusa.

"Porque você está se desculpando?" Ela estava genuinamente confusa, tudo o que ele havia feito era tentar protege-la.

"Por fazer você sofrer e quebrar minha promessa de nunca magoar você..." Ele disse a ultima parte baixinho, como se não fosse para ela escutar.

"Você não tem culpa de nada disso. Bom, talvez você tenha..." Ela disse encarando Cedrico e sentindo a necessidade de melhorar o humor de Cedrico. Ela conseguiu sorrir enquanto ele tentava se desculpar novamente e não deixou que ele continuasse. "Talvez você possa ser acusado de ser bonito e popular de mais para o meu bem, a sua única culpa é fazer com que as outras garotas tenham raiva de mim por você notar minha presença" ela disse sorrindo abertamente.

Ele sorriu, não concordava com nenhuma palavra do que ela tinha dito mas estava grato por vê-la sorrir novamente e resolveu entrar no jogo.

"Talvez eu devesse me afastar então, para de lhe causar problemas com as outra meninas..." Ele disse sorrindo, sabendo que jamais poderia fazer isso, destruiria a escola na tentativa de protege-la, fugiria com ela, qualquer coisa mas jamais a deixaria.

"Ah, acho que não vai ser necessário sabe? Eu sou bem durona, posso lidar com isso..." ela disse com a seriedade de alguém bem próximo de um ataque de riso.

"Que bom, por que no final das contas eu nunca iria a lugar nenhum mesmo" Ele disse com um sorriso, porem sério e a marca da promessa implícita naquelas palavras fez Sarah sorrir e abraça-lo novamente. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, hora rindo e conversando, hora em silêncio até que a professora Minerva passasse por eles e os mandasse de volta para seus respectivos dormitórios.

O outro dia passou tranquilo. Sarah assistiu as aulas com Angelina, almoçou com seus amigos como fazia todos os dias, não viu Cedrico no jantar. Sabia que ele estava preocupado e treinando o time da Lufa-lufa para o jogo do dia seguinte. Mas ficou chateada por saber disso através de um comentário de Zacarias na aula de herbologia, ele podia ter mandado alguma noticia e ele precisava comer alguma hora certo? Estava pensando nisso enquanto encarava seu livro de poções quando uma coruja desconhecida bicou a janela. A menina sorriu quando viu o conteúdo do bilhete que a coruja trazia:

_Desculpe por não aparecer hoje, dia cheio. Quando fui ao refeitório você já tinha ido embora. Senti sua falta._

_Vejo você no jogo amanhã certo? _

_Durma bem. _

_Amor,_

_Cedrico_

Amor, Cedrico... Ela ficou rolando as palavras escritas naquele bilhete em sua mente por algum tempo, mais precisamente até a coruja piar e chamar sua atenção, ele queria uma resposta.

Mas o que dizer quanto a parte do "Te vejo no jogo amanhã"? Ela ainda não tinha pensado nisso, em como administraria essa situação. Todos os seus amigos, sua casa e sua família de muitas maneiras, estava de um lado e do outro havia Cedrico, tão especial e tão parte dela em tão pouco tempo. O que ela faria, como ela faria para lidar com a derrota inevitável de alguém que ela amava?

_Tudo bem, só fiquei preocupada de você ter resolvido cumprir sua ameaça e ter ido embora para me livrar da ira dos seus admiradores! Também senti sua falta._

_Não sei bem o que fazer eu relação ao jogo amanhã._

_Descanse um pouco desse seu dia cheio,_

_Amor,_

_Sarah_

Ela entregou sua resposta a coruja desconhecida, e se perdeu em suas suposições sobre os resultados de suas escolhas para o dia de amanhã. Parecia errado para Sarah torcer para Lufa-lufa contra sua casa e seus amigos, ela não podia fazer isso. Mas, também não queria ver Cedrico perder, muito menos torcer por isso! Quando coruja voltou com a resposta de Cedrico ela tinha decidido simplesmente não ir, se esconder pode ser o caminho dos fracos, mas era o único modo para não machucar ninguém que amava.

_Como assim não sabe o que vai fazer em relação ao jogo? Você vai estar lá, linda como sempre, torcendo pela sua casa e pelos seus amigos. Vai me ver jogar e vai deixar eu me exibir um pouco pra você._

_Eu sei que a situação é complicada, mas se tem alguém que pode lidar com isso é você. Além do mais preciso de você lá pra ter certeza que o Olívio não vai azarar minha vassoura e provocar minha morte._

_Amor,_

_Cedrico._

_P.S: Tem alguém incomodando você? Quer dizer, alguém em especial disse alguma coisa que te magoou? _

Como ele podia ser tão legal? Ele sabia que ela não poderia agir de outra maneira.

_Como você pode ser tão perfeito? Obrigada por entender, já estava me preparando para fugir, eu não sabia como agir nessa situação, não quero perder e não quero que você perca! Vou estar lá e vou tentar de alguma forma estar neutra nisso tudo. _

_Vou ficar de olho em você e na sua exibição para o caso de alguma emergência com a sua vassoura!_

_Não faça as outras garotas se apaixonarem por você, já tenho concorrência de sobra!_

_Amor,_

_Sarah._

_P.S: Não se preocupe, ninguém em especial fez nada. Só os olhares de sempre, já estou me acostumando com seu séquito de fãs ardorosas me odiando. É o preço que se paga, estou bem com isso! _

Dessa vez não teve resposta. Sarah resolveu ir para cama, não existia a mais remota chance dela se concentrar em poções depois dessa "conversa".

O sábado amanheceu frio e chuvoso, mas era o que se esperava do mês de Novembro. Todos estavam agitados com o jogo. Kátia estava mais irritada do que de costume, havia passado horas treinando no dia anterior e pode-se dizer seu humor nunca era bom antes de um jogo. Bom, na verdade pode-se dizer que seu humor nunca era bom. Mas essa manhã, Kátia Bell não estava para conversa.

Córmaco por outro lado fala pelos cotovelos quando está ansioso ou se sentindo sobre pressão. Era interessante ver a interação dos dois.

Olívio desceu as escadas pronto para o jogo, sua face competitiva mais a flor da pele do que nunca, e se surpreendeu ao ver Sarah na comunal com o time pronta para assistir ao jogo com as cores de Grifinória.

"Achei que você ia torcer pelo Diggory hoje" ele disse com uma raiva mal disfarçada na voz.

"Surtou Olívio?" Córmaco foi mais rápido que Sarah na resposta.

"Não, é só que eu achei que agora que ela está pra baixo e pra cima babando pelo Diggory não ia gostar de ver ele perdendo" Ele disse ignorando o som ultrajado do Sarah.

"Chefinho, não se iluda, ela sempre babou por ele, a única diferença é que agora ele também baba por ela" Córmaco disse rindo.

"Ouvi dizer que ele está inclusive suspirando pelos cantos, que não consegue mais prestar atenção em nada. Só pensa na pequena Sarah!" Fred Weasley adorava uma boa fofoca.

"Ah, o amor!" Jorge não ficava atrás!

"Vocês podem por favor parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Ela estava realmente irritada, algo que de tão inesperado fez com que todos na comunal se calassem. Bom, todos menos Córmaco.

"Ok, um pouco menos de drama. Deixem a vida amorosa da Sarah em paz e foco no jogo!"

O tom sensato de Córmaco pegou todos na sala desprevenidos. Sarah se recuperou do choque inicial e e murmurou um "muito obrigado" para Córmaco que respondeu com uma picadinha, arrancando de Sarah o primeiro sorriso do dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Os jogadores estavam em posição, lado a lado, separados por uma rica tapeçaria os times aguardavam o momento de entrar em campo. A tensão era palpável, assim como o entusiasmo da torcida, que fazia em barulho quase ensurdecedor.

Quando foram liberados, as vassouras zuniram rumo ao centro do campo, goles, balaços e pomo no ar. Todos estavam prontos para aquele confronto mas isso não impedia que o coração batesse mais rápido.

Ainda era o início do semestre, portanto o início do campeonato das casas, esse jogo era quase um aquecimento, mas nenhum dos capitães agia dessa forma. Para eles era era uma batalha de vida ou morte, não era Grifinória contra Lufa-lufa era artilheiro contra contra apanhador, era Olívio contra Cédrico. E nenhum dos dois estava disposto a deixar o outro sair de campo se sentindo vitorioso. Eles não perdiam nenhuma oportunidade de se exibir, era uma verdadeira batalha de egos.

Cédrico ainda não tinha encontrado Sarah nas arquibancadas, mas de alguma forma conseguia sentir os olhos dela sobre ele, conseguia inclusive sentir a censura fluindo dos pensamentos dela cada vez que ele se colocava no caminho de Olívio de propósito. Ele já tinha avistado o pomo pelo menos duas vezes, mas no momento a única coisa com a qual conseguia se preocupar era sua pequena batalha com Olívio.

Quando o apito da professora Hooch soou marcando o início da partida o coração de Sarah falhou uma batida antes de acelerar de um modo nada saudável. Ela nutria a esperança de que essa partida fosse correr de maneira tranquila e amigável, como sempre eram as partidas de Grifinória contra Lufa-lufa, ledo engano. No momento em Cédrico e Olívio entraram em campo e ela pôde ver o modo como eles se encaravam, ela soube que a tensão do jantar no dia anterior ainda não tinha sido superada e que esse jogo passaria longe de corresponder as suas expectativas pacifistas.

Apesar de tudo ela não podia negar que Cédrico parecia ainda mais lindo em seu uniforme de quadribol e com aquele sorriso presunçoso nos lábios cada vez que prejudicava de alguma forma o desempenho de Olívio. Ela tão pouco podia negar aquela pontinha de orgulho de saber que aquela exibição toda dele era por causa dela. Sarah se pegou censurando um ou dois dos próprios sorrisos presunçosos.

Mas ela já tinha avistado o pomo algumas vezes e se ela já tinha visto Cédrico já deveria ter pegado a muito tempo! Ela sabia que ele estava tentando irritar Olívio e por algum motivo isso a irritava profundamente, por que ele continuava insistindo nessa bobagem?

Foi como se alguém lesse os pensamentos dela, enquanto Olívo tentava mandar a goles na direção de Cédrico e o mesmo tentava desequilibrar Olívio de sua vassoura, Potter mergulhou em direção ao pomo e pôs um fim naquela batalha de meninos mimados.

A audiencia, que não entedia nada do que estava acontecendo com os dois melhores jogadores em campo, foi ao delírio e Potter ovacionado. Ao que parecia não era só Sarah que tinha ficado aliviada com o final daquela demonstração patética.

As arquibancadas foram se esvaziando Cédrico foi praticamente arrancado do campo por um Cadwallader furioso. Os grifinórios também já tinham se retirado e não parecia que Cedrico seria o único a levar uma bronca naquela noite, se o olhar mortal de Kátia Bell pudesse ser tomado como referência.

Quando Sarah passou pela mulher gorda naquela noite a comunal ainda estava em festa, mas por mais inacreditável que possa parecer os jogadores eram os únicos que não estavam por ali comemorando.

Sarah não falou com Cedrico naquela noite, depois de ver o modo como Cadwallader e Zacarias estavam aborrecidos achou por bem não tentar uma aproximação, e para ser bem franca, depois de toda aquela demonstração de imaturidade vergonhosa Cédrico era uma das últimas pessoas que ela queria encontrar.

Quando entrou no dormitório a tensão e o aborrecimento de Kátia e Angelina eram palpáveis, Kátia gostava de ganhar, mas o modo como fizeram isso essa noite a decepcionou, ela gostava de ganhar com um jogo limpo e bonito e o que tinham conseguido hoje foi pura sorte.

"Satisfeita?" Kátia perguntou no momento em que Sarah se jogou de costas na cama.

"Como?" Sarah levantou a cabeça para encarar a amiga, tudo bem que havia sido uma partida patética, mas ela não podia acreditar que Kátia a culpasse por isso, mesmo que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Espero que esteja satisfeita com a partida de hoje, imagino que tenha sido emocionante ver os dois quase destruindo tudo pra chamar sua atenção" Kátia disparou amargamente da penteadeira aonde estava sentada. Ela sabia ser cruel quando queria, e quando não queria também, diga-se de passagem.

"Você está sendo tão incrivelmente injusta" Sarah disse sem ânimo para uma briga depois de tudo.

"Eu sei, mas isso me irrita TANTO, como alguém pode ser tão babaca, se o Potter não tivesse pegado o pomo eu juro que tinha matado o Olívio" Kátia disse se jogando na cama ao lado de Sarah.

"É eles são babacas, mas não desconte em mim, tudo bem?" Sara disse num suspiro

"Já falou com o bonitinho imbecil?" Angelina perguntou da janela aonde estava sentada.

"Não" Sarah respondeu olhando para o teto.

"Ele está encrencado?" Kátia parecia subitamente interessada enquanto se apoiava no cotovelo para encarar Sarah, com aquela sobrancelha irritante levantada.

"Bastante"

O clima na Lufa-lufa não era nem de longe tão festivo quanto na rival, a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido para os dormitórios e os únicos que continuavam na comunal eram os jogadores, todos já tinham mais do que expressado seu desapontamento com o comportamento "egoísta, imaturo e inaceitável" de Cédrico, ele escutou em silêncio e se desculpou com time, não que desculpas mudassem alguma coisa mas eram um começo.

Logo quando foi retirado de campo com Cadwallader puxando a gola de seu uniforme a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era "O Wood me paga". Mas quando viu o olhar decepcionado de todos aqueles pelos quais devia lutar, não conseguiu sentir nada além de vergonha. Ele queria voltar no tempo e não se comportar como um babaca. Mas agora era tarde, tudo que ele podia fazer era administrar o estrago que já tinha feito.

A manhã seguinte nunca demorou tanto pra chegar, mas quando veio foi como um renovo completo. Todos os diretamente envolvidos no 'incidente' do dia anterior estavam com os ânimos apaziguados, nada como uma boa noite de sono.

Pelo menos para alguns deles, Cédrico não conseguiu dormir pensando em como faria para reconquistar a confiança do seu time e no que diria a Sarah para justificar seu comportamento "Senti ciúmes" ou "Queria que você prestasse mais atenção em mim do que nele" não pareciam com desculpas nem levemente aceitáveis.

Sarah se atrasou para o café da manhã e quase perdeu a aula de herbologia. Quando passou por Zacarias viu o menino sacudindo a cabeça como uma censura, não o conhecia a tempo suficiente pra saber de aquilo era sério ou uma brincadeira como as que Córmaco faria. Com seu atraso pela manhã, não tinha visto Cédrico desde de o jogo e a mesmo tempo que queria encontrar-se com ele, não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer.

Depois de passar o dia todo inconscientemente evitando todos os lugares onde poderia se encontrar com Sarah, Cédrico resolveu parar de fugir e foi esperar a menina na porta da sala se poções

"A gente precisa conversar" Ele estava sério, foi tudo o que ele disse e tudo o que foi preciso para o coração de Sarah praticamente sair pela boca.

"Claro" Ela seguiu ele pelo corredor até a torre de astronomia, ele não disse mais nada nem encostou nela, a cabeça de Sarah girava em um milhão de possibilidades, "ele vai terminar comigo", "ele acha que a culpa de ontem ter sido uma tragédia é minha".

Enquanto caminhava, ele quis segurar a mão dela mas estava morrendo de medo de ser rejeitado ali no meio do corredor, ele já estava cansado de fingir não escutar os cochichos o dia todo por onde quer que passasse.

Cédrico olhou pela primeira vez, em dois dias, nos olhos de Sarah, e ela parecia tão vulnerável que ele se sentiu quase pior do que tinha se sentido ao encarar seu time depois da partida. Ele queria abraça-la mas não se mexeu. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo.

"Eu sinto muito" Ele simplesmente repetiu o que tinha dito mais de um milhão de vezes na noite anterior.

"Cédrico você não fez nada contra mim, você agiu como um bobo, mas o único prejudicado foi você, não me deve desculpas" Ela não entendia aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

Ele sabia que tinha agido como um idiota, tinha escutado isso milhares de vezes na noite anterior, mas ouvir isso dela foi milhões de vezes mais doloroso. Ela notou que tinha sido muito dura e se arrependeu. Na noite anterior achou que ele merecia escutar algumas coisas duras, mas agora tudo o que ela queria fazer era consolar aquele bobo.

"Você agiu feito um bobo e eu não entendi nada, principalmente a sua fixação com a vassoura do Olívio, mas já passou." Ela disse a última parte chegando mais perto dele e tocando a face abatida do rapaz e quando ele a encarou a única coisa que ela fez foi sorrir. E quando ele viu aquele sorriso que tanto gostava acabou falando a única explicação que ele tinha para o comportamento patético.

"Eu senti ciúmes" Ele se amaldiçoou no momento em que as palavras começaram a sair da sua boca, mas já era tarde de mais.

Sarah não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha, a ideia de Cédrico, o galã da escola, sentindo ciúmes de Sarah Bingley, a invisível, era quase patética.

Quando ele escutou a risadinha de Sarah se sentiu mais patético do que nunca e fechou os olhos, quando abriu se deparou com Sarah muito próxima dele, tão próxima quanto era possível ficar sem se encostarem, ele simplesmente assistiu enquanto ela se colocava na ponta dos pés, prendia os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e timidamente colou os lábios nos dele. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo deles durou pouco, ela logo se abaixou o suficiente para enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e ficaram assim por incontáveis minutos. Até que Argus Flich entrou afobado na torre trazendo um recado de Dumbledore para Sarah. A menina devia comparecer imediatamente a sala do diretor.


End file.
